


... yes

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Yes they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: and then they do
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	... yes

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> I just want a fic where Dean and Cas bang. Maybe in the Impala? Maybe in the bunker? Maybe in a shapeless void that contains nothing but a bed? I honestly don't care as long as there is sex.

... oh yes they do fuck


End file.
